This invention relates to a fluid line swivel connector, and more particularly to a swivel joint connector having vortex generating passageways for maintaining laminar flow of a fluid flowing through the connector at high velocity and flow rate, the centrifugal force on the fluid acting to ensure that the fluid follows the desired flow path at the high velocity and flow rate.
It is known in the fuel dispensing art to include a swivel connector at the dispenser/hose interface so that twisting loads applied to the dispenser are not transmitted to the hose resulting in twisting and pinching thereof. Such swivels permit the dispenser, such as a fuel dispensing nozzle, to be pivoted about one or more axes relative to the axis of the hose, the swivel permitting flow communication means between the hose and the dispensing device.
Additionally, it is known to utilize quick disconnect or breakaway couplings in the fuel line spaced from the dispenser so that if a vehicle is driven away from the fuel dispensing station before the dispensing nozzle is removed from the filler neck of the vehicle, an uncoupling will result, shutting the flow of fuel and preventing the volatile fuel to be spilled due to either a dislodging of the moorings of the fuel dispensing station, breakage of the hose, or other failure of the fuel dispensing system. The prior art has proposed a number of decouplers which are actuated by a tensile force in the line. In our aforesaid copending application Ser. No. 07/107,947, the problems and deficiencies of the prior art decoupler units was described and combination swivel joint and quick disconnect coupling means are disclosed and claimed, the devices having coupling means between first and second body members which swivel relatively to one another and the coupling means acting normally to connect the body members in flow communication and for decoupling when an external tensile force above a predetermined level is applied to the fuel line, and valving acting for shutting flow communication when the body members are decoupled.
In the dispensing of fuel to passenger vehicles or the like fuel is currently supplied at flow rates in the order of 8 to 15 gallons per minute so that devices as disclosed in our aforesaid copending patent applications adequately permit the fuel to flow therethrough. However, when dispensing fuel to large vehicles, such as trucks or the like, having high capacity fuel tanks, the flow rates are in the range of 30 to 45 gallons per minute in order to reduce the time required to fill the tank. The known prior art swivel connectors, however, limit the rate to 30 gallons per minute and for this reason many of the large vehicle fuel dispensing stations do not use swivel couplings so as to permit the fuel rate to be maximized at, for example, the 45 gallons per minute rate. This however, is inconvenient since a swivel joint connector is more convenient to use and since it prevents twisting and pinching of the fuel line and similar difficulties.